


Pressed

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [66]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Tony snaked his arms around Steve's neck and rested his forearms on his shoulders. He furrowed his fingers up through Steve's hair and drew his face beside his. "You're going to pick me up and hold me against this wall," Tony told him. "And then you're going to fuck me until I can't walk straight."





	Pressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbaddonsLittleWItch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/gifts).



> This is for Kitty: for giving us the inspiring idea, for being lovely, and because this is the closest we can come to giving you a hug right now <3

Tony raked his eyes down Steve's body, naked save for his collar, and crooked a finger to summon him closer. "Undress me," he commanded, smirking at the full body shudder that rippled down Steve's spine.

Steve stripped Tony carefully, but with military efficiency, piling his folded clothes on the chair in the corner of the living room. When they were both naked, Tony slid a finger under Steve's collar and drew him backwards, pulling him across the floor until Tony's back hit the far wall, Steve pressed against his chest. Steve spread both palms against the wall on either side of Tony's head. His skin was hot and smooth where it pressed against Tony's.

Tony snaked his arms around Steve's neck and rested his forearms on his shoulders. He furrowed his fingers up through Steve's hair and drew his face beside his. "You're going to pick me up and hold me against this wall," Tony told him. "And then you're going to fuck me until I can't walk straight."

"Oh my god, Tony," Steve gasped, breath hot against Tony's neck. 

Tony braced his arms and hopped up, trusting Steve to catch him. Steve's hands snapped under his thighs and he took Tony's weight easily. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and pressed their bodies close together. Steve's cock rubbed against Tony's stomach, hot and full and leaving a trail of precome across his skin. "You want to feel me, baby?"

Steve moaned into Tony's shoulder. "Yes, Tony. So badly."

Tony let cool command seep into his voice. "Better get me ready, then." 

Steve scrambled to reach for the lube in the drawer of the sideboard an arm's length away from them. Tony enjoyed the way Steve's muscles shifted and tensed against him. His hold was strong and sure even as he stretched away, and Tony leaned back against the wall and let Steve take all his weight. He curled his fingers through the back of Steve's hair, twisting and releasing the soft strands. 

Steve found the lube bottle and settled again, Tony's back braced against the wall and both hands wrapped under his thighs. Tentative fingers curled around the curve of Tony's ass. Tony urged him into a deep kiss. "You know what to do," he said firmly.

And Steve did. With firm direction from Tony, Steve worked him open, his fingers finding the places that made Tony arch into his touch, writhing in Steve's hold. When he was slick and loose, Tony met Steve's eyes and nodded. He leaned in to nip at his bottom lip then whispered, "Fuck me, big boy," against his skin.

Steve eased him up, steadied his grip under Tony's legs then let gravity work Tony down onto his cock. Tony let his eyes flutter shut with a groan. Steve was huge, stretching him well beyond what his fingers had managed and hitting what felt like every nerve in Tony's body on his way in. Tony breathed out a string of curses, his fingers twisting under the edge of Steve's collar and holding on. 

"Oh my god, Tony, you feel so incredible. The  _ heat  _ of you - "

"Move, Steve." Tony rolled his hips, and Steve choked out a broken moan then started to move, lifting Tony up and rocking him back down on his cock, working deeper with each thrust. Being suspended against the wall made every press in feel like a new angle as he shifted to meet Steve's movements. He tightened his fingers in Steve's hair. "That's it, baby. Good boy."

Steve shuddered against him, his arms clenching too tight then immediately relaxing again, thumbs stroking along Tony's skin. 

"Come on." Tony scraped his fingernails down Steve's back. "Thought you were going to make me feel it tomorrow."

Steve groaned and picked up the pace. He pulled Tony's hips away from the wall and braced his feet, finding the angle to fuck deep into Tony over and over. He squeezed his eyes shut and Tony heard the drywall crack by his head. "Tony, I'm -"

"Don't you dare come," Tony snapped out. "I'm not finished with you yet." He stilled Steve with a hand then shifted forward, away from the wall and against Steve's chest. Steve caught him around the waist and held him close, shivering with the effort of staying buried inside him without moving. "Back up." Tony hooked his thumb over Steve's bottom lip and ruffled his hair with his other hand.

Steve started moving backwards, the small movement rocking their bodies together and igniting Tony's prostate. He was rock hard, feeling the edges of a building orgasm already. He could tell Steve wanted to turn and look where he was going, but he kept his eyes fixed on Tony's face, so trusting. "You're so good," Tony murmured. "Two more steps."

Steve backed up two more steps then stopped.

"Sit down."

He only hesitated for a second before he sunk down, completely trusting that Tony wouldn't send them both to the floor. But Tony had guided them to the chaise end of the sectional couch, and as soon as Steve hit the cushion, Tony shifted forward and flattened him out on his back, pinning him down with a heated kiss and a grind of his hips.

Steve made a desperate, helpless noise, bracing his hands on the back of the couch over his head and giving in entirely to Tony's control. Tony rolled his hips and grinned down at the beautiful, sprawled body between his legs. "How am I lucky enough to have you?"

Steve blinked up at him, eyes wide with need.  _ "Tony -" _ he begged.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm going to get you off." Tony petted down his chest then flicked one of his nipples, his mouth falling open when that made Steve jerk up deep inside him. "When I'm good and ready."

Tony set a steady but too slow pace, rolling his hips as he rocked up and back. Steve's whiny pants and shudders under him fueled his control even when he was so close he wanted to bounce up and down recklessly. His cock throbbed insistently, begging for a touch, and Tony grabbed Steve's collar with one hand and Steve's wrist with the other. He guided Steve's hand to his cock then folded his fingers around it and thrust into the hot hold of their combined grip then fucked himself back on Steve's cock. 

Pleasure reared up hot and insistent under Tony's skin, and he let his eyes close and sunk into the rhythm his body called for. "Gonna cover you in my come," he gasped.

"Yes." Steve ground up into him. "Yes, _ please, _ Tony."

"Fuck -" Tony sat down on Steve's cock again and stroked both their hands up his cock once more and then he was shooting across Steve's chest, covering his smooth skin in hot come, panting through waves of intense release. 

"Oh god." The back of the couch creaked under Steve's hold and he shuddered and shook, rocking into Tony as fast as he could with the limited mobility of his position.

Tony drew his fingers through the mess on Steve's chest then rubbed slick over his nipple, tweaking sharply. "Come for me, Steve."

Steve went off like a shot. He choked out half of Tony's name, a curse, then throbbed deep in his ass, head tipped back, throat pressed tight against the collar, and opened his mouth in a silent moan.

Slowly, Steve sunk back down into the softness of the cushion, and Tony petted his sides softly, soothing. Steve was still shaking a little, so Tony cupped his cheek with his clean hand. "You okay, love?"

"Y-yes." Steve swallowed. His eyes fluttered open. "That was amazing. I'm - uh."

Tony could see the galaxy swirls of subspace in his eyes. Steve was down  _ hard.  _ "Okay, pet. You were perfect." He bent to kiss him. "I'm going to get up and help you into the bedroom, okay? We're going to take a nap."

"Okay…" Steve hummed dreamily. 

Tony groaned as he stood and Steve slipped free. He was sore in the best way, sure he really was going to feel it tomorrow. He eased Steve to his feet and guided him into the bedroom. He fetched a wet cloth and cleaned them both off then stretched out on his back and drew Steve across his chest. Steve's arms wrapped around his waist, and he snuggled deep into Tony's neck, pressing soft, kitten-kisses there until they faded into warm, even breaths. 

Tony buried his face in Steve's hair and breathed him in. "Thank you, love."


End file.
